The Demon's Bride
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Once a generation a demon that lives nearby a small village picks a bride for him to have. The Demon has chosen a new bride and seeks to have her all to himself. AU SasoSaku Lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Inside the Village Elder's home in the small village was the chief of the village who paced nervously inside of his home. He glanced outside and looked at the full moon and it did not comfort him as in fact it sent a chill down his spine.

It was the eve of the choosing ceremony. Where one girl would be sacrificed, it would be for the best of them all. Her sacrifice would insure the village's safety as the demon that lived nearby kept his word as for the past two hundred years he had chosen a girl to be his once every generation. In doing so the powerful demon would spare them as they were no match for his powers that he possessed.

The accursed beast would soon appear, and take the virgin girl to be his bride. His father and his father's father of chiefs past had paid tribute to him as they had no choice. It was that or total annihilation at the hands of the demon.

He looked over to the door of the room and glanced and saw his granddaughter sleeping. His beloved daughter and most cherished treasure that he had. He went along with this cause he could not bear the thought of her being harmed. She slept unaware, unknown to the dangers that would befall her home if they refused the demon. She looked just like her mother and his daughter who tragically died along with her father when she was young and he took her in and raised her as his own child.

"Old man…" A voice said and the Elder turned a surprised look on his face as he saw someone standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a bit of fear in his voice. The figure was tall and weared a cloak to cover himself and a mask as well. Faintly you could see the red hair he had and the brown eyes. Although he was the height of a regular human, this beast had a great evil inside of him. His human form most would mistake him for a youth but his true form was a horrifying sight.

"The selection will be tomorrow, the ceremony will go as planned and the eight finest maidens will be sent to your lair for you to choose from. As it has always been." He said to him and put his body in front of the door.

"Hmph, I have already made my decision old fool. I know who it is who I want as my bride and queen." The demon said and let out a dark chuckle.

"You have?" The Chief asked him. "Why now, you have never done this before. Who is it-" He stopped himself when he saw him looking past the door and to the girl sleeping on the cot.

"No…You can't. You mustn't!" He said to him raising his voice. Not her! Anyone but his own flesh and blood!

"Oh but I have old man. She is the one I want and I will have her brought to my lair tomorrow."

"Never!" The Chief said boldly. "I'll give you double the maidens for you to have. Twenty of the finest virgins the village has that you can have. I won't let you take-" He was suddenly cut off when the man appeared in front of him and grabbed him and lifted him by the throat.

"I will have her, and there is nothing you can do about it." He said and dropped him and walked into the room his boots stomping across the wooden floor. Underneath his mask he smiled lustfully as he stared at the sleeping girl unaware that he was there or her fate.

"Please, have mercy my lord, spare her I beg you!" The Chief said tears in his eyes of the thought of this wicked monster doing things to her.

The demon was unmoved. He had seen enough fools try to stop him from taking their beloved daughters and loved ones. Any and all who tried meet an agonizing end at his hands. He stared at the sleeping girl who had pink hair and a smile on her face. She was a virgin he can tell and perfect for him. "Either I get this girl tomorrow or you and everyone in this pathetic village will die. And I'll have her watch me do it and then I'll take her back to my lair. It's your choice old man, sacrifice your granddaughter or sacrifice every life in this village." He said to him not looking at him. "Oh, and if I find that her virginity has been taken before I can taste her by one of the young fools this place's demise shall be painful." He said warningly and then turned and walked out of the room.

The old man watched him go and then looked at his granddaughter as he was powerless to do anything to save her. He closed her door as he exited the room and broke out into sobs as his worst fears where coming true.

The next day…

A congregation of people where marching. They numbered fifty in total and most of them wore black hood to cover their faces. They were to be the girl's escort to her destination. Many carried lanterns or candles to light the way while some of them where singing praying to the gods for the safety of the girl.

The pink haired girl was wrapped in a white cloth and weared a blue transparent veil to cover her face. She carried a bouquet of flowers in her arms as she was lead. She had her head down as she walked and noticed her beloved grandfather hiding tears.

Sakura had discovered him in the morning his eyes red from crying all night. When she asked what was wrong he told her and the sacrifice they both had to make to ensure the village's safety.

She had never believed the tales she had heard. She just thought they were told as fireside tales too scare naughty children. She never believed this would happen. She never thought the demon was real that it was all just a myth. He had told her that the demon had chosen her to be his bride. She first thought he was joking but soon found out he wasn't. She was to be his and there was nothing any of them could do about it or else risk his wrath as he would destroy the village and slaughter all of them.

The girl thought that something was watching her and glanced up at the trees. She didn't see anything but swore someone was watching them. It made her go on edge as fear coursed throughout her body.

From afar hidden the masked figure nodded as he knew they would go along with his order as they wouldn't dare displeased him. Soon the young virgin would be his to have forever.

As he looked her over he felt a stirring go up inside him, it had been far too long.

Sakura was lead by the group and soon came to a cave. As custom the Village Chief took her by the hand and led her into the cave.

The place wasn't dark dank or dampy like she thought it would be the home of a demon, instead it was well light and the pathway seemed to have been constructed as the stone was smooth and easy to walk on. She looked around wondering where he could be as she soon came to a room that was well furnished. It had a wooden bed on it and a mattress on it and a soft black fabric that covered it. She had a feeling she knew what it was for.

"Child," Her grandfather said to her. "Please forgive me. I wish there was something I could do."

Sakura looked at her beloved grandfather and knew it wasn't his fault. "It's alright Grandpa, I love you. I always will." She said and wiped away tears going down her face. "I know it's for the protection of the village. I'll miss you, but I will never forget you." She said to him and faintly smiled.

The old man took her in his arms and kissed her on top of the brow. He looked at her sadly as he had to go know. Slowly he let go of her which was the hardest task he ever did and turned and went out of the room.

Sakura watched him go as she knew it would be the last time she would ever see him or any of the villagers again.

She sat on the bed and waited. She closed her eyes and thought of past times during her youth. The eighteen year old thinking of happier times. Trying to remember all the events she had in her life until it lead to this. A few tears went down her face past her cheeks. Yesterday she was just the granddaughter of the chief. Today she was now the bride of a powerful.

After an hour had passed she was getting nervous as he hadn't showed his face. Where was he? Did he mean to torment her and leave her here forever?

Suddenly she noticed the candles of the room starting to flicker. There was no wind in the room so that wasn't the cause of it. She cupped her hands and breathed into them as she was getting cold. The fire in the fireplace the room had was starting to go out. Seeing a couple of logs nearby she went over and put them into the fire and the fire heated up and spread its warmth throughout the room.

She smiled faintly as her body heated up but suddenly felt a presence behind her.

A pair of arms from out of nowhere suddenly wrapped themselves around her well developed figure. She struggled but her attacker's grip was too strong as it felt like his hands where made of iron.

"Stop struggling." A voice snarled behind her in a warning tone. Fear went through her body as he sniffed her neck. "So, we meet at last Sakura." The voice said.

"How do you?" She asked him.

"I know everything there is about you my bride." He said and suddenly turned her around and she got a look at him. He was wearing a mask to cover his face and weared black and red clothing. He held her possessively as the two looked at each other. She looked at him in fear as he held onto her tightly as goose bumps went throughout her entire body. He then reached towards his mask and removed it and she gasped.

She had been expecting a monstrous appearance from him as to why he wore a mask. She did not expect this; she didn't expect him to be the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had red hair and brown eyes that pierced into her. His lips had a dark smile on them. His hands he had caressing her back and thigh going up and down. Although she thought him quite handsome she remembered that he was a demon and one who could kill her if she displeased him without a thought.

He reached up and removed the veil on her face getting a good look at her. "You are mine!" He whispered seductively and claimed her lips forcefully.

Sakura attempted to push him back but he held her arms. She tried to pull away but he growled and pushed her into the wall and continued kissing her. "Don't you dare disobey me girl." He said in a warning tone and kissed her again. His tongue he forcefully entered into her mouth and engaged her own despite her protests. He held her still and forcefully kissed her as he sent fear into her body.

He broke the kiss and smirked when he saw her state. "I am Sasori girl, I am your master from this day forward and you are my bride. If you disobey me I won't hesitant to punish you." He said as he cupped her chin and revealed a pair of fangs that a youkai demon would have. Despite his human appearance she could sense he hid a great power within him. "You are mine Sakura, don't forget it."

Sakura nodded and he kissed her again this time softer. He made his way past her mouth and to her tongue. She was forced to kiss him back as he ran his hands throughout her body. The virgin never experienced anything before that his touches did. Setting off sparks inside her body as his fingers themselves sent shivers throughout her.

Sasori smirked, as expected since she was the Chief's daughter she never experienced anything like this. He would enjoy taking her virginity this night and for the many nights she would have with him.

He went down and set upon her neck and bit down hard. A cry went out from her in pain as he bit her. After a few seconds he removed himself and saw the mark he had placed there.

"What did you do to me?" She asked him terrified.

"I marked you." He answered her. "So everyone will know from this day forward that you belong to me my sweet Sakura." He said with a purr as he pressed himself against her as he caressed her body. He licked up the blood on her neck and smirked when he heard her gasp at his actions.

He took her by the hand and lead her to the bed. Sakura saw it and her eyes widened as he shoved her onto the mattress. She attempted to get up but he was right on top of her a glint in his eyes as he removed her dress revealing her virgin body to him in all its glory.

In embarrassment and shame she tried to cover herself up. Sasori looked at her and smirked. "Have you never let anyone see you before my bride?" He asked her teasingly as he ran a hand throughout her belly causing her to inhale. He spread her legs and when she attempted to close them he smacked her thigh as a warning forcing her to keep them apart.

He smirked and entered a finger into her. A cry went out from the naked girl on the bed as he entered it. He then entered a second finger into her and her cries got louder.

"Stop!" She said as he pumped his fingers into her and she tossed her head unable to bear what he was doing to her.

"I don't think so…" He responded and added a third finger. After a couple of pumps he pulled them out and put them into his mouth tasting the sweet nectar that had come from her. He grinned at her and got to the edge of the bed and put his head near her center.

Sakura unaware of what he was doing felt another thing enter her womanhood and her eyes widened. His tongue! His tongue was inside of her! Sasori lashed his tongue in and out of her his pink flesh licking her womanhood and driving her insane.

"Oh god!" She shouted as she clutched the sheets. A part of her was hating this as she felt it was sinful and humiliating but another part of her was enjoying what he was doing to her. She then felt herself starting to lose control. Sasori saw this as well and increased the pressure

A loud cry escaped her as she had an orgasm releasing her juices and fluids to the waiting demon who eagerly sucked and licked it up.

"That's a good girl." He said to her and wiped the nectar from his face and looked over her naked body. She was perfect in every way possible.

She heard the sound of him doing something and the girl opened her eyes and she stared in shock as a blush covered her entire face as she saw him naked just like she was and he got into the bed with her.

"Now then, let us continue." He said and kissed her and coaxed her into responding as the demon caressed her body. His hot breath on her body warmed her up as she felt her skin was on fire. A look of lust was in his eyes as he teased her and planted kisses and bites onto her flawless body.

"You are mine Sakura, never forget that." He said and she could only nod as he kissed the tops of his mate's breasts. A part of her after experiencing her orgasm was in no mood to resist anymore as she kissed him back.

Sakura let out a moan as he pleasured her. Although his hands where rough and powerful, there was also a gentleness to them as well as he wouldn't harm her on purpose. The two continued their actions and Sakura felt sore but Sasori showed no signs of slowing down. Her massaged her breasts and body and bit down and sucked on one getting a cry from her as he hungrily latched onto the nipple. She clung to his head as the demon devoured her breasts. He stopped and kissed her on the lips roughly.

He then pulled her up towards him and wrapped his arms around her possessively and let out a soft growl as he ran his hands throughout her hair. He then kissed her on the eye lids and looked at her swollen lips and cheeks from his rough and powerful kisses.

"Rub it." He ordered and spreaded his legs and Sakura looked down and saw him member. She looked at him in shock as if he was crazy. "Do what I say." He ordered and she hesitantly lowered her hand and massaged his throbbing member.

A low growl erupted from his lips as she slowly did it. This was extremely awkward to her at what she was doing as she never thought she would be in this position. He seemed pleased with her work as he grinned at her. Sakura continued for a few minutes and he nodded and pushed it back down.

The two exchanged pants and moans at their actions as he made love to the young girl. It went on for a seemingly endless amount of time as he found new ways to pleasure his bride and set up on the verge of collapsing only to stop and continue the fun. She did what he told her too, and he was pleased as he didn't have to punish her.

Sasori laid her down on the bed and spreaded her legs again and positioned himself in between her. She was covered with sweat and was unaware of what he was doing.

He then thrusted hard into her.

"Ahhh!" She shouted not expecting that. He gave another thrust into her and she yelled again.

"Am I your master?" He asked as he thrusted into her.

"Y-Yes, you are!!" She exclaimed clutching his head as he continued doing so.

"Tell me Sakura, what is my name?"

"S-Sasori…"

"What was that?" He asked slyly and gave another thrust.

"Sasori!" She shrieked out loud

"And who is my mate?" He asked her.

"I am!" She said with a squeal as her entire body was rocking.

Sasori continued his thrusts into the soon to be ex-virgin. A grin on his face as he watched her as he knew she was close.

"Do you love your master?"

"…." She didn't respond and he thrusted into her.

"Say it!" He ordered with a growl.

"Yes!" She said as she cried out with a whimper.

Sasori reaching his end gave one final mighty thrust into her and released his seed into as the two climaxed. The girl panted heavily her eyes closed and weary at what had just happened between them. He had given her his seed and he had more energy than she did at the moment. Their cries and shrieks had echoed throughout the cave as they had gotten loud during the finale.

He removed himself from her and crawled his way towards the panting girl and kissed her cheek. She looked at him an exhausted look at her new lover. A raspy growl erupted from his throat as he warped his arms around his bride, the girl that would be his forever.

She watched as he stroked her cheek and planted kisses on her throat near the area where he marked her. Unable to say anything she collapsed and pressed her head against his as she fell asleep.

Sasori looked at Sakura and getting the covers wrapped the both of them as he held her possessively as she was his and no one would dare take her from him. Sakura unknowingly smiled in her sleep as she was under his watchful eye.

Sasori would protect her, no doubt the village might try to get her back after he had stolen here in their eyes and there were other demons that would be tempted to try and steal him from him. He would kill any and all who would dare try to take her from him. Sakura was Sasori's…

His bride…

The Demon's Bride…


End file.
